insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Fuminori Sakisaka
Skills After receiving emergency and experimental neurosurgery, Fuminori had, unknowingly, developed an unknown category of agnosia which altered all five of his senses. Prior to the accident, he was able to see the world as any normal person would; however, as a result of the disorder, the world he sees now can only be described as Hell. While all objects, excluding humans, retained their natural shapes, they are composed of and covered by deep red, slimy and rotten flesh, blood, meat and organs. Humans appeared to be these terrifying flesh monsters that no longer resembled the people they once were. To Fuminori, they're large, disgusting creatures with multiple pulsating tentacles for appendages. Their eyes' are now large and red, their mouth wide, stuffed with a row of sharp and crooked monster teeth, accompanied with a large and slimy tongue. As Fuminori has only seen humans in his life time (excluding Saya), it is unknown how he would perceive those of other races. Though, as it is a sensory disorder, he would view other humanoid races in the same way he sees the human race: as disgusting flesh monsters. There are, however, two people in his world that he perceives as human, one being himself and the other, an Eldritch Abomination, Saya. In order to keep his mind from breaking entirely, Fuminori sees himself and the clothes on his back as he did prior to his accident. And although he is unaware of Saya's true form, her natural appearance is so far beyond human comprehension that, in his messed up mind, it allows him to perceive her as a cute girl with long black hair, large green eyes, wearing a white dress. Also, let it be noted that all when nearly all the colors in the world as slapped against a surface (because Saya's really bad at painting), Fuminori sees it as calming and deep shades of green as opposed the disgusting crimson color. Along with his sight, his hearing was altered as well; human v oices come out beyond distorted. It took Fuminori quite some time to understand what was being said to him as he could only focus on horrifying guttural, horse and static-y words that spew out of the monsters' mouths. The voices keep some semblance of their natural pitch, though it's almost difficult to pinpoint through the disgusting sounds. Naturally, other sounds follow this same pattern; everything just sounds disgusting and horrifying to Fuminori. Of course, the two exceptions to this rule are Saya and himself. Both sound like any normal human to him; their words coming out crystal clear and, most importantly, normal sounding. Unfortunately, Fuminori has no experience with any other races that aren't human or Saya's kind and, as a result, he will be introduced to a slew of new vocal sounds with each new race he encounters as they all make their own specific sound in his head. To put it bluntly, nearly everything tastes damp, disgusting and rotten to Fuminori. After entering his new and twisted world, he only ate when it was absolutely necessary and even then, it was the bare minimum of what he was served, though he would push through and try to finish whatever Saya made him because he doesn't want to see his space monster not!waifu disappointed. After months of searching for something that even remotely tasted good to Fuminori, Saya eventually found it. Unfortunately to everyone around them, it turned out that human organs (which appear to be some sort of green jelly to him) tasted like a combination of delicious fruits. Being the only thing that the man can stomach,it's suffice to say that cannibalism is a dietary staple of his – that is, unless he finds something equally delicious or better. Much like t aste, Fuminori's world back on earth was filled with decomposing scents. Excluding both him and Saya and the herbal scent of human organs, he hasn't come across a single thing that has an appealing and pleasant smell. Of course, everything still has its own respective scent, it just various in degree of near vomit-inducing smells. Once again, due to his natural ignorance to other races as an earthling, he is completely unaware of how other races would smell to him; however, as humanoids are similar in appearance to humans, it can be assumed that they would carry the same sour, moldy and wet smell. Lastly, his sense of touch has been altered as well. Everything feels as his eyes expect them to feel: beefy, lumpy and coated in layers of sticky mucous. Naturally, his excludes his favorite meal, Saya and himself. Objects still retain their original toughness. Blankets and pillows, while absolutely repulsive, are still soft just as brick walls are still sturdy and hard to him. After his stint in the hospital, Fuminori discovered that the flesh monsters had a slightly different feel to they. Their tentacle appendages were still slimy and tough, though they were noticeably rougher feeling than most of his surroundings. Naturally, as a med school student, Fuminori has a bit more knowledge of the medical world than people outside of his field. He understands a good amount of technical terms and procedures and has a decent grasp on being able to read MRI scans, x-rays and other things of that sort. As most of his teachings have been through lectures thus far, he lacks physical experience in the medical field, not yet having the chance for a hands on education. Not that this really matters though since everyone around him are disgusting monsters who don't resemble the humans they once were, inside or out. Having never really been in a fight before, Fuminori isn't the greatest when it comes to physical altercations. He doesn't actively seek them of course; he knows where his strengths lie and he's fully aware that this isn't one of them. If he's ever engaged in a fight, it should be noted that he is too far gone to implement any real strategy in the middle of a battle other than frantically waving his weapon at his opponent in hopes of killing them. Despite everything, Fuminori is an intelligent man. While he may lose the inability to plan in the heat of battle, he is capable of coming up with clever schemes when given the time to think. They aren't fool-proof plans by any means, but they are, for the most part, good enough to get the job done...for the most part. Personality Perhaps the first thing someone will notice about Fuminori is how perpetually disgusted his appears to be. He tries his hardest to hide how his world makes him feel ill, but it is nigh impossible for the man to do so. He is constantly averted eye contact with those who talk to him as Fuminori has no desire to watch the horrific fiend's rotten jaws move as thick mucus clings to their mouths and even flies towards his face. His dark eyes are often fixed on the least repulsive thing in the room, often times staring at his own feet; however, that does nothing to alleviate the Hellish sounds and scents of his world nor does it make him any less aware of the torture he endures daily. He is a very rigid and cold man, not allowing himself to form relationships with any of the awful beings that he only feels disgust for. While he actively tries to hide the sensory torment he's subjected to, Fuminori is nearly incapable of masking it when he's forced into conversation. He actively attempts to sound calm and normal in order to not arouse suspicion, but his disgust gets the better of him. As a result, his responses are often curt and straight to the point. Being forced to communicate with putrid lumps of flesh and tentacles is just a constant reminder of how this is his life and how it'll never change for him. As a result of his surroundings, Fuminori has done his best to disconnect himself from everything around him. If everyone could have forgotten he existed after his accident, his surroundings would be considerably less nauseating. To him, being alone in his meaty Hell was a far more bearable then being forced to see the deranged, horrified creatures he once called friends. Because of his condition, Fuminori avoids overcrowded public places; the guttural sounds, the sickening scents and textures and the blindingly disgusting views are more than enough to make the man physically ill. He has no problem waiting until a location becomes less crowded before making his way somewhere and, if it's absolutely necessary, Fuminori will further build up the wall that he places between himself and everyone else in the world and do his best to put his metaphorical blinders up. Being around people, especially his "friends", causes him great stress. He constantly has to keep his emotions in-check. He absolutely cannot let anyone become aware of his condition for fear that he will be institutionalized, locked away for the rest of his life. The thought alone scares him enough to make serious attempts to hid his anger and contempt for absolutely everything around him. Unfortunately, unlike everything around him, Fuminori is still human and is prone to outbursts when his stress level becomes too much for him to handle. While he isn't afraid to let someone know how much he loathes them, he is fully aware that behaviour like that draws attention to him and forces others to keep a close eye on him which is the exact opposite of what he wants. He knows enough that, whenever he emotionally snaps, he needs to keep a low profile and act as if there isn't a single thing wrong. Naturally, after enduring such a drastic change, Fuminori suffers from depression. Shortly after discovering his disorder, he decided that he couldn't live with in the Hell he was suddenly thrust into and made the decision to end his life (luckily, that was the same night he met Saya so he didn't follow through with it). For three months, Fuminori spent his nights crying himself to sleep -- if he even slept at all -- hoping and wishing for his world to revert back to the way it once was before his accident. As of recently, his depression isn't nearly as severe as it once was. He founds his reason to live and to continue on in this world, and that reason is Saya. Saya is Fuminori's beacon of hope. She is everything that the accident took away from him. She is a constant reminder that he is not alone in this world, that there's someone out there who still looks, sounds, smells and feels like he does. Around Saya, his thick walls come down and he's able to be himself. He is truly happy, the happiest he's ever been, when he's with her. She's the only one who knows about his condition and she always seems more than happy to put up with it, however difficult it may make him. Saya is what's more important to Fuminori and it goes without saying that he's fallen madly in love with her. He appreciates every single thing the girl does for him and there isn't a single thing he wouldn't do for her in return. If anything were to ever happen to her -- if she were to die, Fuminori would no longer see any point in living as the most beautiful part of his life would have ceased to exist. Even though he relies on Saya in nearly every aspect of his life, Fuminori is a prideful man. His pride is what kept him from revealing his mental disorder to his doctors during his hospital stint as he thought it was too degrading to become a guinea pig. As a medical school student, he knew the doctors and researches would only be interested in their findings for their medical journals, not his well being. Also, while Fuminori is grateful for all of Saya's help, he feels that he needs to come up with his own plans and ideas on how to get things done. He is a man and feels that he needs to behave like one, which means not having his beautiful monster out do him in every way. Although Fuminori doesn't see himself as insane, his sanity does slip with each passing day. However difficult it may be, he is slowly adapting to his Hellish surroundings, which, as a result, is altering how he perceives people. Before, even though he was suffering from agnosia, his mind was able to comprehend that monsters he saw were humans and some part of him did feel remorse when he lashed out. However, now he perceives them as the beasts they appear to be, making it easier to kill them if he ever has to. In his mind, he isn't a murderer; he's simply slaying a beast like the valiant knights did in children's stories. Fuminori hasn't known for long that he unknowingly engaged in cannibalism that first time he ate the only delicious thing in his world. However, after killing his neighbor, he soon discovered that his innards shared the same appearance, texture and scent of his previous meals. Fuminori wasn't disturbed by this; in fact, he took it as if it were an normal,everyday occurrence. His calm and level headed demeanor when faced with such an atrocity proves how disconnected he has become from the world. For him, eating the filthy creatures he's sees isn't cannibalism. Neither he nor Saya are one of those monsters, so, to him, it equivalent to a human eating a cow or a pig. At this point in his life, Fuminori is entirely aware that the majority of his actions are morally wrong; however, he is not affected by it. Sure, eating your neighbors' remains is wrong and shouldn't be done, but he sees it as a necessity in order to keep living. Fuminori will, quite literally, not stop at anything to continue living with Saya and keep both her and their secret hidden no matter the affect on others around him. Thing only things that matter in this world are Saya and himself and he'll be damned if he lets anything -- or anyone -- come between their happy life. This, by no means, is the depths of Fuminori's insanity. Although he's crossed the point of no return, chances are that he will grow to become far more sadistic in nature and deepen his "us against the world" mentality to a diabolical point. Appearance Unlike everything around him, Fuminori is just your average looking, young adult. He isn't awfully tall, only standing just above average height and he's a bit on the scrawny side having only eaten when he absolutely had to over the past few months. His dark hair frames his some-what sunken in face. His angular, dark eyes are surrounded by dark circles and bags, a clear sign that sleep hasn't come easy to him for months. Overall, Fuminori's appearance resembles that of an sick person: some what pale, exhausted and malnourished. Fuminori's wardrobe isn't very distinct nor do the pieces vary. He's often seen in a simple T-shirt with a button up shirt or light jack thrown over it, a pair of jeans and sneakers. Expanding his wardrobe proves to be difficult when everything around him is absolutely disgusting. Unless he's with Saya, Fuminori never looks happy. He perpetually looks appalled and disgusted with everyone and everything around him. He's often hunched over, his shoulders tight from the stress of the atrocities that surround him. Even when he attempts to appear cordial, his smiles come off as forced and cold, allowing any room for others to believe his ruse. Relationships *Flonne: Fuminori had the "pleasure" of meeting Flonne on July 21st, 1BP. After looking around the town, he had decided to take a trip to Myrtle Beach in hopes of seeing any sign of Saya. TBD/WIP *Saya: As far as Fuminori is aware, Saya is the only person from his world and it couldn't make him any happier. He had fallen madly in love with her over the span of three months, first connecting over the fact that she was the only one his brain perceived as human and that he was the only one who wasn't terrified of him. After living together, Fuminori soon realized that he couldn't live without her. The two discovered one another in Pandora on August 28th, 1BP in an abandoned building in the Commercial District. TBD/WIP *Sylvanas Windrunner: Late one night on July 18th, 1BP, Fuminori was passing through Pandora's Commercial District when he stumbled upon a woman-tree hybrid being. TBD/WIP Perception of Certain Individuals Although Fuminori's perception of everyone is skewed, there are a few who stand out to him one way or another. *Saya: To Fuminori's skewed senses, Saya is not a terrifying monster; Instead, she appears as a normal little girl in her early teens. Her face round with two large, round blue-green eyes and her nose is small. Her skin is fair and smooth, just like it should be for humans. To him, Saya's hair is dark and long, falling well past her bottom, with little triangular tufts that stick out on either side of her head. She appears to him in a shapeless white dress that falls mid thigh, adorned with a small navy bow at the top of its neckline. Saya speaks to Fuminori in a normal human voice. Her voice and high pitch, almost chirpy at times and easily fluctuates depending upon her mood. *Sylvanas Windrunner: During the very brief period where she wander Pandora without a body, Fuminori perceived Sylvanas as a woman/tree hybrid. To him, she appeared as a tall woman with dark skin, her body covered by bark with a high concentration at her breasts and pelvic region. The covering twisted its way around the side of her abdomen as its ends broke out into think branches before beneath her skin. Both her forearms and lower legs were completely composed of tree bark with her long fingers and toes in the shape of branches with leaves attached to their ends. Her left shoulder had a small, roughly half a foot tall, fully bloomed tree. The branches closest to her face curled around the side of her neck, face and around the top of her head. Acting as hair was another tree in full bloom, though it's trunk was short and wide. The leaves that adorned the tree branched out far enough that they hung just past her head. In this form, Sylvanas' thin lips were encased in tree bark and the rest of her face was decorated with small pieces. Her eyes were narrow and dark, the entirety of what was visible being a very dark, almost black, color. Her wispy voice, while vaguely human, came across similarly to the sound of wind blowing through leaves on a tree. History Before his accident, Fuminori's life was average at best. He was born in a Japanese city to his father, a successful businessman, and his mother. Due to his father's success, The Sakisaka family were able to live comfortably, spending their lives in a quiet suburban part of town in a large house big enough for the three of them. Although he was introverted, Fuminori was still a very kind and thoughtful child, always doing what he was told and what needed to be done. He had done well all throughout school thanks to countless hours of cram school and studying. When his neighbors, the Suzumis, moved in, Fuminori took the time to play with their young daughter, Hiromi, becoming an older brother figure to her. It was in secondary school where he became best friends with Kouji Tanoh. The two spent nearly all of their downtime together; they were frequent guests in each others' homes and went on vacations together. After being accepted to the same university, Fuminori and Kouji continued attending school together. There, his group of friends expanded when Kouji began dating Oumi Takahata. She introduced the two boys to her best friend, Yoh Tsukuba and, since both Oumi and Kouji were fully aware of Yoh's crush on Fuminori, the two began playing matchmaker. Unlike Yoh, Fuminori wasn't oblivious to his friends' actions, but he was willing to delve into a casual relationship if it meant the betterment of the group. Together, the quartet spent years building their close friendship; they ate lunch together, spent their free time between periods together and even planned annual ski trips every winter break. Eventually, Yoh finally decided to confess her feelings for Fuminori; however, instead of responding immediately, he promised her he would think it over and get back to her. Unfortunately, Fuminori was never given the chance to think over Yoh's confessions. In late July, he and his parents decided to spend the day together. While driving on their way home, they were involved in a fatal car accident. A tractor trailer truck lost control and fell on top of their vehicle, crushing his parents and killing them on impact. Fuminori's life was spared, though he fell into a coma as a result of his injuries. Once he was pulled out by the Jaws of Life, he was rushed to the hospital where doctors discovered he had a fatal contusion in his brain and needed to be operated on immediately. The only means of saving the young man was via an experimental surgery, one they were still in the process of studying. Although the procedure had been performed on others before, there has never been a successful case; their reports were filled with patients who developed serious mental disorders post-surgery, but his doctors decided that it was a risk they needed to take in order to save his life. Physically, the surgery was a success. His contusion was dealt with and Fuminori was monitored in the intensive care unit. Fortunately for him, his vision hadn't returned immediately (there was no damage to his nerves, it was just a side effect of the accident) and he was able to come to terms with the fact that he was the sole survivor of a horrific accident that killed both of his parents, crushing their bodies to the point that they were no longer distinguishable, and his emergency neurosurgery. He lamented over this, especially when he realized that he wouldn't be able to attend their funeral. When his vision finally returned to him, Fuminori wished he that the accident blinded him. What he saw before him was Hell: The entire ward was covered in lumps of pulsating muscles, organs and meat, the curtains made out of pulled flesh. Instantly, the young man freaked out, screaming at the top of his lungs, trying to figure out what was happening to him. It didn't take long for his doctors (who had now taken the shape of nightmarish monsters made of flesh, thick tissue and tentacles) to restrain him, just as it didn't take long for him to realize that something had gone wrong with his procedure and that he was the only one who saw these nightmarish images. As his agnosia spread to his other for senses, Fuminori realized that this world was completely unbearable and decided it would be best if he killed himself. As he was contemplating easy ways to commit suicide, something happened that changed his mind. One night, as he continued contemplating how he could kill himself, he drifted to sleep for a few hours, only to awaken to a pale little girl leaning over his bed. Needless to say, she was a welcomed relief to Fuminori's damaged psyche, though he couldn't quite understand why she was the only one who looked like a human in his eyes. She smelled normal, sounded normal, even felt normal, giving Fuminori hope that there were others out there who didn't trigger his disorder. After that fateful day, Saya continued to visit him every morning at 3 A.M. over his fifty day stay in the hospital, allowing the two to bond as he hid his disorder from his doctors. During that time, he learned that Saya had been living in the hospital for months, after the sudden disappearance of her father, Professor Ougai, a doctor who used to work there. On his last night in the hospital, Fuminori asked Saya if she would move in with him. Being his only ray of hope, he couldn't imagine never seeing her face again. Even after promising to do whatever it took to find her father, Saya still seemed apprehensive and left early that night to consider it. Fuminori had lost all hope of ever seeing her again when he was discharged, figuring that he managed to scare her away. It wasn't until he returned to his now-disturbing home that he realized Saya accepted his offer, finding her laying on his bed. Together, the pair lived together in his childhood home, keeping both the existence of Saya and that Fuminori was searching for her missing father a secret over the next month or so. Knowing that he needed to maintain a guise of normalcy in order to ensure that he wouldn't be institutionalized, Fuminori forced himself to continue on with his life, struggling to mask his disgust for the Hellish nightmare he had been forced into. He returned to school, continuing on with his medical studies and rejoined his circle of friends. He quickly became cold and distant for the monstrous trio he once called friends, suppressing the urge to beat them to death on several reoccurring occasions. He couldn't stand being around them; his friends, everyone around him and his world terrified him. This wasn't his world -- Fuminori Sakisaka was suddenly an outsider looking on an awful world. As it was manditory, Fuminori attended weekly medical check ups at the hospital with Dr. Ryouko Tanboh. Lying his way through them, he constantly assured her that he had no ill side-effects as a result of the surgery. After two check ups, he decided that Dr. Tanbo was a woman who could give him answers about Ougai's sudden disappearance as they worked in the same building. For the next two weeks, he repeatedly asked her if she knew of him and why he had left, informing her that there was a little girl who needed him. Unfortunately, he didn't get much information out of the woman, but that wasn't enough to halt his search. He promised Saya he'd find her father no matter what, and there wasn't anything that could stop him. The following day, Fuminori returned to school where Yoh approached him, asking to talk to him, determined to confess her feelings to him once again. She continued to ramble on about how much her, Kouji and Oumi cared about him and how they were concerned about his sudden change in character. Having enough, Fuminori snapped, finally letting her know just how much he hated her and how looking at her made him ill before she ran off. Unbeknownst to the two of the, Oumi and Kouji had been watching and Oumi took it upon herself to confront Fuminori at his house. Returning home later than usual as he needed a breather, Fuminori came home to Saya munching away on the floor, this being the first time he'd ever seen her eat. He realized that, whatever she was eating, smelled delicious -- an scent he hadn't experienced in three months. He picked up what appeared to be some sort of fruit or vegetable and ate it despite Saya's concern. Much to his surprise, it was delicious. Finally, there was something in this world that Fuminori could eat. However, in reality, it turned out that he was eating one of Oumi's organs (Saya had killed her when she walked into his house to confront him earlier). He was fully aware that, chances are, what he was eating wasn't a fruit at all, but he hadn't any clue that he was consuming his best friend's girlfriend. Unaware of Oumi's fate, Fuminori continued on his search for Professor Ougai. After attending one of his classes that next day, he skipped his next class and hopped on the nearly empty train heading towards a small town several kilometers that harbored Professor Ougai's home. Fuminori was fully aware that his former best friend, Kouji, had decided to follow him (it was pretty difficult for him not to notice something that hideous), but he continued to act as if unaware of his presence. Fuminori spent several hours in the house, searching for any information he could find about the man's disappearance. Having found plenty, but realizing it would take days to decipher everything, Fuminori decided to return home, only to realize that Kouji was still waiting around and decided to enter the abandoned home. Fuminori knew he had to keep his search a secret, just as he also knew how nosy Kouji was. After waiting a few moments, he returned to Ougai's house and confronted his once friend, curtly demanding that he never follow him again. While Kouji agreed, Fuminori knew there was no reason he could trust him any longer. The next day, Fuminori returned to the house (this time without any stragglers behind him) and found three photographs from ten years hidden away that may shed light on the mystery of Saya's missing father. On the back of each photos were address he had never heard of. Hoping Saya could shed some light on his findings, he returned home, only to return to a gruesome sight. Hearing Saya's cries, he ran into his house, finding one of those disgusting flesh monsters raping her. Surprisingly himself with how quick his actions were, Fuminori wasted no time grabbing a meat cleaver and attacks the beast, slipping into a mindless fit of rage as he hacked him to bits. As he comforted Saya, he discovered that the man he just killed was his neighbor, Yousuke Suzumi, and that she had altered his sensory perception, matching Fuminori's condition perfectly after spending the night before studying his medical records. She also revealed that she had the ability to,in a sense, cure his agnosia. He had given him the choice: live with his condition or see the world as it actually appeared. It was then that Fuminori realized that Saya wasn't exactly human; this discovery didn't affect anything, however. Realizing that his life was meaningless without the one person he loved, he decided to have things remain as they were. Saya then proceeded to inform him that, before Yousuke's death, he had killed his wife and young daughter across the street. After what had just happened, Fuminori no longer perceived the flesh beast as humans; instead, he saw them as prey, as cattle waiting to be slaughtered. As a result, he hadn't any problem taking their remains and storing them away in the refrigerator for later meals. As he was in the process of doing so, Fuminori felt something warm wrap around his feet. Sprouting out from the rotten ground were these deep green vines with decayed, shriveled up, red flowers barely hanging onto its sides (if his senses weren't distorted, the young man would have seen them as black tendrils). It wasn't long before the vines consumed him and brought him into Pandora, separating him from his dearly beloved Saya. Pandora History